


Aquello que los une

by Valdemirt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdemirt/pseuds/Valdemirt
Summary: No podía participar en los partidos, pero había algo que los mantenía juntos a cada instante.





	Aquello que los une

Nunca creyó que desearía el participar en un juego de vóleibol. No era su estilo, tampoco su afición. Siempre consideró que esa clase de reflejos y golpes bruscos no serían _lo suyo._ Por años, siguiendo a su madre, el diseño había sido su pasión; pero ahora no dejaba de posar sus ojos en la cancha.

_En una parte en específico._

Luego de una recepción, sus manitas entrelazadas ejercían algo de presión, mientras su mente murmuraba una sola palabra:

«Vamos, vamos, vamos».

Justo en el momento en que _él_ conectaba, una sonrisa de emoción iluminaba su propio semblante.

Quería estar allí.

Anhelaba ponerse de pie con todo el coraje de su pequeño cuerpo y servirle de apoyo.

_A él._

**¿Quién lo imaginaría?**

El silbato que marcaba el final del primer set trajo a Yachi de vuelta a la realidad mientras los jugadores se acercaban a la banca.

—¡A-Aquí tienen! —pasó algunas botellas de agua a los chicos, controlando un poco más el temblor de sus manos. Ya no se sentía tan torpe como aquella niña que entró a presentarse al club semanas atrás.

Daichi pidió a Kiyoko que pusiera algo de cinta a sus dedos, Hitoka repartía toallas para que se secaran el sudor (sin dejar de sorprenderse por los osados como Tanaka, que lo hacía con la misma playera).

Hitoka contempló la labor de la mánager principal.

«Qué genial».

Algún día también podría hacer eso.

_Sí. Algún día._

«¡No!» Agitó de un lado a otro su cabeza. Hace unos instantes ansiaba correr a la cancha. Ser parte del equipo, apoyarlo a _él_ entonces, entonces...

—Shi... ¡Shimizu! —con los pómulos enrojecidos y firme cual soldadito, habló—. ¿Podría prestarme la cinta unos momentos?

Seguido de un asentimiento, Kiyoko asintió.

—Gracias.

Podía hacerlo. Estaba segura de que podía hacerlo. El equipo se había encargado de darle ese valor del que carecía en un inicio. Desde que entró, sus días eran cada vez más felices, más emocionantes, más... cálidos.

—K-Kageyama —llamó su atención, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara como nunca antes—. M-Me... Me preguntaba sí...

«¡Ah! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?» Ya habían hablado antes, incluso era la primera vez que estar cerca de alguien tan alto le brindaba cierta sensación de protección en lugar de intimidarla.

**Porque se trataba de él.**

«¡Suficiente! Tú puedes».

Tobio observó a la pequeña. Se comportaba un poco extraño. Juraba que estaba tan roja como sí mismo, aunque lo suyo era por haber jugado un partido... ¡¿Acaso se hallaba enferma?!

—¿Sucede algo, Yac...?

—¡Pondré algo de cinta a sus dedos! —cortó las palabras opuestas.

«¡Rayos! ¡Lo interrumpí!» Con la determinación que sus ojitos habían tomado para pronunciar aquello… Qué vergüenza.

«Oh —pensó Tobio—. Menos mal». Parecía encontrarse bien de salud.

—De acuerdo —extendió su mano derecha, levantando los dedos índice, medio y anular. Le caía de maravilla, ya que pensaba reforzar un poco antes de iniciar el segundo set.

La chiquilla comenzó a colocar la cinta en el índice. Esperaba hacerlo bien, cuando...

—Espera.

Levantó la vista con algo de sorpresa. ¡¿Acaso se había equivocado?! ¡¿Lo estaba haciendo mal?!

El armador cortó, con los dientes, la tira que había puesto y la despegó.

—Es así —entonces, tomó la mano de la mánager y la colocó sobre uno de sus dedos con la presión adecuada.

Podía hacerlo por sí mismo, pero pensándolo bien, sería bueno tener a alguien que pudiese ocuparse de esos diminutos pero importantes detalles.

—Comprendo —una bellísima sonrisa curvó los labios de Hitoka.

Para ella pudo ser un simple, aunque valioso aprendizaje, pero para Kageyama —quien desvió el rostro luego de asentir— era como si ese lindo gesto fuese lo que iluminaba todo el salón. Y no sólo eso, sino que sentir sus pequeñas manitas pasear entre sus dedos, también le generaba cierto cosquilleo.

**Ese sentimiento...**

Era la primera vez que Yachi tenía tanto contacto con las extremidades de un hombre, bueno, con uno en general. Le sorprendía que las manos de éste fueran tan grandes y finas.

Al terminar, sujetó una de éstas entre las suyas, y en su mirada se reflejó la determinación de toda una vida.

—¡Ganen! —con las mejillas sonrosadas, y el corazón entre sus dedos, depositó sus más grandes deseos en el hombre frente a sí.

—S-Sí... —titubeó un poco—. ¡Sí! —ahora fue firme su respuesta, antes de reunirse con el resto del equipo para dar el grito de _«Karasuno Fight!»_

Ella no podía estar en medio de la cancha. Lo sabía bien; pero, al menos, una pequeña parte de sí los acompañaría.

Cada colocación los unía. Así como la cinta que, con mucho cariño y cuidado, tenía en el dedo... Aquella que también compartía con Kageyama.


End file.
